


[Podfic] How Traditions Get Started

by entanglednow, Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer are currently fighting over the peas.</p><p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How Traditions Get Started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Traditions Get Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149200) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** [How Traditions Get Started](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149200)

**Author:** [entanglednow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:**  Michael and Lucifer are currently fighting over the peas.

**Length:** 12 minutes

**File:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/How%20Traditions%20Get%20Started%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/How%20Traditions%20Get%20Started%20m4b.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the cover art to be that one Norman Rockwell thanksgiving painting- except with the character's faces photoshopped in. Unfortunately I'm not good at digital art, so you get terrible stock photography instead!


End file.
